Heaven's already here
by Neongene
Summary: Okay, this is by far the stupist, sappiest, lovey dovy peice of tripe ever conceived by man. There i gave you do warning, very fluffy content. Do not stare directly at it, do not mix with medications. May contain chemicals harmful to pregnant women.


"Heavens already here"

_"Heavens already here"_

Ages: Ash-16/Misty-17

**********

"Misty I…" 

_"shhhh…don't you love me?"_

_"more then anything, even pokemon."_

_"heehee…then come here lover"_

_"I don't want to hurt you Misty"_

_"you can never hurt me Ash."_

_"I don't think I should, we're to young…"_

_"I'll give you one very good reason…."_

_"what are………*gulp*………..those are actually TWO very good reasons…"_

_ _

_******** _

_ _

_"AASSHHHH!!!!"  
"MMMMISTYYYYY!!!"_

_"mmmmmmmmmmm"_

_"..h..gasp..h…h..h..holy… fuck…I…I..I can't feel my legs….that was amazing!"_

_"…*pant*…I…love…you..Ash.."_

_"I love..you..to…Misty"_

_ _

_******** _

_ _

The sunlight broke through the clouds and cascaded downward.The morning rain reflected the light making every plant glisten like fine crystal.Pidgys chirped from the large maple trees surrounding the landscape of the Hotel.It was another morning for Ash and Misty, but unlike other mornings before now, they had not been in each other's presence upon awakening.The two lovers were entwined in each other's arm.The sweat from the night before had still not left from their dewy bodies.The crisp dawn air forced the them to cuddle together as close as ever thought possible, to share there rising body heat.Their room was filled with soft light as music played in the background.Their clothes lay haphazardly on the floor, obviously from the wonton abandonment of the passion of the previous night.

Misty stirred in the arms of her lover.Her eyes slowly focused on his handsome, slumbering face.A smile crept across her lips as recollections of the night before entered her mind.For such happiness and passion could come from one single act of lovemaking.Of course for Ash and Misty it had been 3 single acts of lovemaking.The excitement of naked skin caressing naked skin was thrilling yet dangerous at the same time.That at any moment they might of been caught or heard from any of the surrounding rooms.The sensation was to great, to explore another's body.To be so close to the one you loved and to have them whisper sweet nothings into your ear.

Misty would never think that Ash would ever be more then her best friend.And with one turn of events they were now lovers.Was it fate? There confession of love was so heartfelt and pure.It was like time stood still and everything was in its place.Was it destiny? Destiny had come up a lot in their pokemon journey, traveling to the Orange islands and discovering that Ash is the chosen one.And if it where up to Misty she would choose Ash, any day.

Her train of thought was diverted when she felt Ash awake in her arms.He sleepily gazed into her eyes and gave her a passionate kiss.They pressed their bodies against each other and breath in each others sent.While kissing, Misty took her hands and slid them under the sheet.She giggled slightly as she felt Ash jump from her soft touch.She pushed Ash onto his chest and climbed onto his back.Ash smiled as he felt Misty gently massaging his shoulders.He closed his eyes and groan as his tense muscles began to loosen.

"sleep well lover?" Misty asked seductively. 

"I slept like….like a…like a thing that sleeps…."Again, like so many times before, Ash had failed to deliver a witty remark.

"heehee, how about a snorlax?"

Ash pounded the bed. "damn….I ohhh…that's the spot right there…." He exaggerated this by slapping his foot on the bed erratically, much like thumper in Bambi.

Misty giggled and flipped him over onto his back.She lay across his muscular chest and rested her head in the nape of Ash's neck.She breathed slightly, tickling the skin.Ash chuckled and ran his hand down Misty's arm.He noticed how small and delicate her features were.Small fingers, a tiny waist, and cute little feet.Her pale skin was like baby oil, smooth to the touch.Her hair was frizzy and it constantly fell onto her face.Ash brush the red locks of hair away and gazed into her eyes.She was absolutely glowing, with a smile from ear to ear.werher hasfhfhfhfhsdfsddddddddddddddsfsdfssddfsdffs

Ash lost himself in her aqua-blue eyes."you are so beautiful…"

Misty giggled and arched her back slowly.She placed her palms on his chest and slowly slid them down.Ash watched in awe as in one fluid motion misty disappeared under the covers."Misty what are you doin-AH! OOH!!EEE! ….*shudder* AH! Misty your tongue is divine! SCCHWEETT!"Ash reached out to the sides of the bed and grasped the sheets.He snapped his head back and held on for dear life, as Misty was snapping her head back, and forth.

Ash's eyes sank back into his head as he let out a large moan.He shuddered heavily and released the bed sheets from his death grip.Misty emerged from the covers, using her finger to wipe off her mouth.She smiled seductively and climb back onto of Ash.For the next several minutes they exchanged deep loving kisses, each one more passionate then the next.The need to breath stopped their outward expression of love, for a awhile anyway.

Ash sat up in the bed and held Misty in his arms, wrapped in the blankets."that was great….I love you so much."

Misty closed her eyes and breath in his scent."what happens now?" she asked, the slightest hint of nervousness in her voice.Ash reached down and gently kissed her on the forehead."what ever happens I'll go there with you…."

"aww…ashy your to sweet…….you'll give me cavities."

"hehe…to think…all the time we spent arguing….we could have been together…all the years we lost…only if I wasn't so stubborn."

"what were you thinking when I showed up at the pokemon center all those years ago?"

"first I thought…………man that bike is really beat up."

Misty playfully whapped him upside the head.

"ow….What I really thought was…….who is that girl…..what does she want….later I found out that I wanted her..um you.All the years I quietly watched you walk along paths and asking you dumb questions just so I could hear your voice.You drove me crazy, yet I always denied that I did……why?"

Misty stayed silent, keeping a watchful eye on her love.She noticed his eyes become moist and teary.

"all those...years we could of…*sniff* been together.."

Misty kissed a tear that trickled down his cheek."shhhh, baby it's alright, we're together now.Lets not dwell on the past and look to the future.I enjoyed being your friend but now I want to be more.Just cause we weren't together, doesn't mean I never loved you."

Ash leaned his head on the bed post."I know Misty, I just can't help but think that…" Misty placed her finger on Ash's lips."shhhh, Ash don't think about then, think about now.I know that all those years ago I was young and foolish.I convinced myself that the reason I was following yu all those years was because I wanted a bike.But I found myself to grow to like you, then care for you.And then before I even knew it, I grew to love you.But I hid it away, I thought I was to young for love, and I also believed that you could never love me back.I kept my true feelings from you for as long as I can remember.It's my fault if anything."

Ash had a shocked expression on his face."don't you ever say that, was it my fault for taking your bike?"

"well, yeah."

"and if I hadn't of done that, we wouldn't of met right?"

"I never thought of it that way."

"who would of thought that me throwing a rock at a Spearow, would cause such a incredible sequence of events the eventually got me to you."

They were both silent for a moment as this thought ran through their minds, it was quite befuddling.

"Perhaps it was fate after all…." Misty stated

"then it did one hell of job, if fate brought me to you."

"but it wasn't all great, what about all those times you were in some kind of mortal danger."

"I wouldn't say it was _mortal_ danger……" he said sheepishly 

Misty turned and looked at Ash with a serious look on her face.

"I want you to promise me you'll never get yourself in anymore trouble……whether it be legendary pokemon…..or Team Rocket."

"I can't promise you that………but I will promise that I will always come back to you"

"……..Ash……."

"…….Misty…"

They shared another passionate kiss, Misty pulled away and gazed into his eyes

"Ash, I'll love you until the day we meet in heaven.."

He kissed her deeply.

"no need Misty………." They looked into each other's eyes and saw the love that was always there.It was real, it was theirs and it would last a lifetime.

"………heavens already here.."

Authors notes:Okay that was just to fluffy and kawaii….that's so unlike me.This was the most daring, provocative and sexy fic I ever wrote. It wasn't really a hentai, but it did have some sexually explicit material.I didn't want to focus on the actual act of lovemaking but the morning after.Nobody writes a fic about the morning after a wild night of hot passionate sex.So I decided to try my hand at another romance.How did you like the last line in the story? That's my fav part.Anyway I'm gonna throw myself in a cold shower…^^

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love to here what people have to say about my writing and how many people read it! It's what keeps me going as a writer.You have no idea how much your reviews mean to me!! 

Thank you -Neongene


End file.
